germany x oc , friends ?
by partytilwerepurple
Summary: iris Johnson , or by her state name , ohio , has fallen for the Germen hottie , Ludwig what shall happen between the two ? WARNING ! this is a lemon , don't like don't read ! X3
1. Chapter 1

germany x oc !

oc name : ohio

human name : iris johnson

personality : careing , but tough , kind , but really sassy and sarcastic when she is not in a great mood. ohio also gets really flustered and embarrassed around a certain german country ! ( sorry all ya prussia fans , its luwig ) tends to stutter when she is very unfocused .

warning ! this is one of those lemon thingies ! i have alot of pent up sexual stuff so its gonna be graphic!

let us begin ~~

" ohio ! hurry up ! vhat is taking you so long ? ve have to get to the meeting ! " growled the impatient blond german downstairs. ohio let out a slight huff.  
" I AM hurrying germany ! give me a sec ! " she shouted back. Adding the final touch of make up , she headed down stairs much to Germany's pleasure . " Finally ! vhat took you so long ? vere going to ve late ! " he shouted , grabing her by the arm and draging her out to his hummer. ( i dont care that he doesnt have a hummer , roll with it ) This sudden contact from him made Ohio turn a slight red . ' oh god ! he's touching me ! CALM DOWN ! ' she thought , fallowing him and making sure not to fall. that wouldnt make the best impression.  
" o-okay! " she whisperd back , getting into the car.

~ at thee meeting ~

germany draged her into the elevator , then quickly hitting the number of the meeting room. " ve're going to be late ! IVE NEVER BEEN LATE ! " he panic. It was true , he was going to be late because ohio was taking a bit too long to look ' glamorus ' . she menatlly swore at herself , why had she have to be so slow? once the door opened , she grabed HIM by the arm and marched their butts to the meeting room. But once she swung open the door however , it was completely a mess. England was choking france , and ditto for him , america was trying to calm down italy , as it seems that russia had been scaring him a bit more today , and russia , he was simply being russia. Prussia was , odd enough , asleep at his place. this ticked off Ohio a bit . they cant go 5 secounds without germany , they all lose there minds!  
" ALRIGHT SETTLE THE FUCK DOWN ! " ohio screamed , causing the whole room to freeze. " GET IN YOUR CHAIRS THIS MOMENT OR SO HEL-" sadly ohio never got to finish that sentence , because germany , who was also tick off at the whole sene , covered her mouth .  
" You hear her , get into order , and bruder , wake up ! " he said in a calm but deadly tone of voice. They immidently did what he said , the feared him a bit ( a lot ) more than ohio unfortunatly. Ohio rolled her eyes and whent over to her seat next to america and switzerland. it was going to be a long ass meeting..

" alright . now that everything is in order , does anyvne have any ideas to help save vur world ? " began germany . america immidently raised his hand. " vhat it is America ? " he asked.

" We should totally make hamburgers the #1 food in the world ! that and get a new human personification of russia , he is creepier than normal " america bursted you , pointing at the angry , and scary russian. Russia glared at him saying ' Klok klok klok klok klok ' repeativly. " hehe.." america laughed nervously , sitting down. Germany rolled his eye for the billionth time that meeting. " Anyone else ? Anyvne at all ? " he asked with a semi-pleading look on his face. Russia raised his hand. Germany glanced over at him with coution " vhat is is Russia ? " he said . Ohio's eyes flashed back and forth from Germany, America , and Russia . All hell was about to break lose , and I pretty sure hell is going to be in the from of a metal bloody pipe. she gulped , What was the quickes way for her to get germany and herself out of here alive ? " let me kill america , da ? " he said , an evil arora spilling into the air around him. Everyone paled , even prussia , who was currently still sleeping. Ohio and germany's eyes widen at the same time " Nein Russia , you cannot kill America. " germany said , eyeing the pipe to make sure the angry russian went no were near it. sadly , the eyeing did him no justice . Russia grabed the pipe , and america by the neck faster than anyone could say ' Holy shit ' . Russia beagn to again mutter ' klok klok klok klok klok kolk ' under his breath , setting up to strike the poor , scared american on the head . What a faltal blow it would be . Both Germany and Ohio had the instinct to move , at the same time . Going around the two bodies , germany got a hold on russia , shutting down the whole ' Im gonna kill america , da? ' prosses before it could get any further than it was. Ohio pried america and his throat from Russia's grasp before he could pass out. The whole thing looked like it was practiced. Germany got russia into a headlock so he was unable to hurt Ohio or America in any way , and Ohio took america to a empty chair to let the blood cercualte in his head once again.  
" Are you okay america ? " she asked , paniced slightly .  
america nodded " besides some minor brusing to my neck , I think I m okay. " he stuttered , taking in a shaky breath.  
Germany then came back into the meeting room , after removing russia that is . " all vit ! zat is enough ! this meeting is over ! " he yelled , clearly frustraited. Ohio and america let out a sigh in union. today has certainly been one of the more stressful ones. Getting up , ohio walked over to germany.  
" hey ludwig , do you mind driving me home ? " she wispered , using the german's Human name. Ludwig grew a sligh pink.  
"j-ja Iris." he replied , using her human name as well , Taking her hand he ,gently, draged her to the elevator. silents stood between them for a while . Iris , well she was the color of a rose , she always got so flustered and embarrassed around him , I mean come on , the guy was HOT! In her opinion anyway..  
" iris ? " he asked suddenly , breaking the silence that had swallowed the elevator ride.

Suprised as hell , she barely managed to stutter " w-what l-ludwig ? " in a very flabergasted way.  
" You have a tad bit of blood coming out of your nose , are you alvit ? " he asked worriedly.  
' Oh shit ' iris thought , wiping her nose with the little tissue she kept in her pocket for such emergencies. she had been caught red handed ' day dreaming ' ! " I..Uh...mm.. " she tried to make up and excuse for the sudden nosebleed several time , but failed. turning a dark red , she quickly looked the other direction from ludwig. she herd a strained chuckle , as if someone was trying to keep it quiet. iris slowly began to glare at Ludwig." Whats so funny ? " she almost hissed. " nein , nothing really . Its just so cute when you blush like that " he said , the chuckle slipping out.  
" What? " she asked , completley awestruck.  
" N-nein .. Did i really say zat out loud ? " Ludwig asked , this time her grew pink. Iris smiled a large smile , it had finally happened , not the way she imagined it would of corse , but still it happened. Thee ludwig , Human personification of germany , call her CUTE! " mmhm , you said it aloud " she said , the smile still playing on her lips , it was time for action ! Iris , even though she had to stand on the balls of her feet to manage , kissed him, full blown on the lips , like she's done over and over in her mind. Ludwig however , was caught by supries , but managed to kiss back before the kiss evaperated into the past. [ cheesy yes , but hey that what makes a good story some of the time ] sadly for the two kissing personifications , the elevator door opened revealing a very amused BTT.  
Pulling back , both Ludwig and Iris yelled in union " Holy shit ! " but with one german accsenty voice. " My , my bruder ! is zat why you called the meeting short ? " grilled prussia , snaking his arm around Iris's side " to take advantage of little Ohio ? " Ludwig and Iris turned even darker.  
" N-Nein Bruder ! and Get your verdamned hand off her waist ! " he growled , clearly pissed off at his brother . Gilburt only smiled even more wickedly.  
" hit a nerve there ? " he asked in a mocking tone . Had he known about his crush on Iris ? This small comment sent Ludwigs self will of control out the window. " Ja! and keep hitting it , and you might die , Bruder " ludwig growled , emethising the ' Bruder ' in a deadly tone . While all this mumo-jumbo was happening , Iris herself was getting pissed off too .  
" YO! " she yelled in the white haired german's ear , starling him half to death. " Next time you place your hand around my waist like that after you seen me kissing your brother , DONT! you will die by two hands , those being Ludwig's and mine. " She hissed , hastily removing his arm from her waist before storming out of the elevator . " Im going to the car , ludwig , do me a favor and kill all three of them ! "  



	2. Chapter 2

germany x oc chappie two

~ the next day ~ Iris woke up to her anoying ringtone . Most likely not the best way to be waken up..  
" Who the hell is calling me at 5:00 in the morning ?! " she hissed , snaching her phone from her nightstand , " hi and what do you want ?! " she growled . Iris was not one to be waken up at such an ungodly hour.  
" hallo Iris , sorry to vake you. I vas vondering if you wanted to train vis morning.." replyed the voice behind the phone. Iris shot right up .  
" Ludwig ?! I am so sorry ! I didnt know it was you ! " she qucikly apologized. This wasn't the best start to the day..  
" Ja , its okay Iris. so Im taking it you dont vant to train ? " Ludwig , who was smiling behind the phone , said . " NO ! I mean , I still want to train , what time should I get over there ? " iris rambled , how much she hated/loved the fact that the Blond german mad her act . " As soon as possible really , ver about to ztart . " he told her , slightly sheepish . " OH ! okay , I be there in a half an hour! " iris replied , hanging up her phone and jumping out of bed . ' stupid , stupid , STUPID! ' she thought , she had just snapped at the guy who just kissed her the other day and happened to like ever since she became a state. Quckily grabing a pair of training sweats and a tee shirt , she rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Turning on the hot water , she began to undress from her sleep wear , a pair of shorts and a tank top. fully naked , she brushed out her hair , to make it easier later , and hoped into the hot shower. "HOLY SHIT THATS HOT! " she screamed , turning the tempeture a tad colder. " Ahh , thats better! " iris exclaimed , moving on to the rest of her shower.

~ later at ludwig's house ~

Running up to the door , Iris knocked a tad louder than needed. " hallo ? Oh , come on in iris! " gilburt said , letting her in.  
" um , gil ? were is ludwig ? " she asked , looking around. " in his room , do you want me to go and get him ? " he told her . " nah , its fine I got it ! thanks though! " she replyed , walking up the stairs.  
halfway down the hall , she herd a odd sound coming from Ludwigs room , something simmilar to a groan , or possibly a moan..  
" L-ludwig ? are you okay ? " she stuttered , knocking on the door softly. a crash soon sounded and the door swung open suddenly.  
" I-Iris ! your here alvedy ? " he stuttered , slightly flushed , his hair was also slightly out of place.  
iris gave him a ' Im-not-going-to-ask - what -the-hell -you-were-doing-even-though-I-am- a- tad- suspiouse- look' " ..yeah.. Are we still going to train ? you seem pretty busy.." she replyed , looking him up and down , finding out that his pants were on backwards. " J-ja! I'll be down in a minute ! " He said , trying not to sound embarrassed.  
" okay ! By the way , your pants are on backwards ! " she said , walking back down the hall.  
"vat the- " ludwig gasped , looking down at his pants , turning a even darker red. Iris simply smirked , wondering what the hell he was doing in his room awaiting her.  
down stairs , Iris began to strech out in the backyard when Ludwig finally regained some pride and was dress properly.  
" Sorry about that Iris , I didnt mean to keep you vaiting. " he said , joining her to strech.  
" Its alright ! were is Italy and japan ? " she asked , adressing the two gentlemen by there coundtry names because the wernt that close.  
" Im not sure , the should get vere soon zough " he said , trying not to make eyecontact. Iris raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in attitude . " Whats wrong ludwig ? your acting a little odd today.." she asked him , forgetting to strech for the time being. That could wait , this odd behavior could not.  
" uh..Nein.." He said , becoming suddenly interested in the current streaching position he was in.  
" Dont '' nein'' me ludwig , I have known you for as long I have been a state , and I know that your acting a bit-" iris was cut off by the sudden kiss from the blond german. " Mmff! " she exclaimed in utter shock , but did not forget to kiss back . all too soon the kiss ended as ludwig pulled back, looking rather ashamed. " S-sorry i-irsis..vat was uncalled for.." He said , returning to His forgotten streching position , only to be takled by iris " Vhat the-" he began but never finnished because iris lips crashed on his. Ludwigs eyes went wide in shock but soon relaxed because it was clear she wasn't going to lay off until it was fatal not to breath. Wraping his arms around her waist he pulled her in closer , kissing her back deeply. about thirty secounds went by until they REALLY needed to breath , pulling away panting , Iris smiled down at him.  
"Dont you dare apologize for kissing me ! " she laughed , kissing him again. Ludwig gladly accsepted his short lecture and kissed her back with a little bit of hidden lust this time. Lowering his hands from her waist down to her lower thighs.  
" Ich liebe dich iris.." he wispered huskily in her ear. Iris's face flushed at the sudden change in his accsent rich voice.  
"I love you too Ludwig " she replyed in her own lust filled voice , her hands skiming his chest.  
~ mean while in the house ~ " Holy shit ! Gilburt ! Francis ! get over here ! Ludwig and Iris are getting down and diry in the back yard ! " yelled the third BTT memeber.  
" Vhat ? No way ! Francis grab the camera ! " Yelled Gilburt and he ran down the hall to join his friend at the window. " No vay ! They are ! Hurry up with the camera ! " he yelled watching the backyard in shock and amusment.  
~ back outside ~ Ludwig and Iris couldnot beleive what was happening! there they stood , no longer enjoying the tast of each other's mouth , Glaring daggers into the window were they could see the soon-to-be-dead BTT arguing about who got to video tape their ' Love making ' Sene. "Im gonna kill the son-of-a-bitches ! " growled Iris , making a bee line to the house. Ludwig Grabbed her arm.  
"nein . Let them try and have some fun. Lets go somevere else , ja ? " Ludwig asked her , in a unusal soothing , yet very turnon-ish voice. Iris whole face turned red , but nodded happily "Okay. where ? " she asked , in a slight teasing manner. Ludwig had a smirk planted on his face , this could only mean that she was in deep shit ( or in for a great time ) . sweeping Iris into his arms , ludwig mad a bee line , not for the door , but for the guest house. 


	3. Chapter 3

~ in the guest house ~ Placing Iris on the soft cotten sheets , luwig kissed her deeply. Moaning with pleasure , she wraped her arms around his neck , pulling him closer to her. Ludwigs hands roamed her sides and hips , tracing every full curve while Iris's hands traveled along the back of his head and neck , messing up his golden blond hair from its uniformic way. Her hands then came around from the back and began tracing the lineing of his chest , making him give out a long pleasured moan into the kiss.  
His hands moved up from her waist to her chest , groping her breast through her thin t shirt and bra. Iris's back arched , as that spot was particulary sensitive .  
"L-Ludwig ! " she gasped just below a whisper. He smiled at the sound of his name. She hugged him a bit tighter , crashing her lips onto his. " Fuck me now. Please ? " she said into his ear , whispering 'please' shyly.  
" J-ja " he replyed. He growled slightly , removing her shirt , then her bra , freeing her perk breasts. They bounced at the sudden realsement from there restriction called a bra. He then proceded to attack her neck , nipping , licking , and sucking were ever his mouth went. Iris moaned repeatively , it was like every touch was a pleasure filled shock. she soon grew very aroused. noticing this , Ludwig began to remove her sweats and panties , that is until iris stoped him.  
" Its not fair that Im the only one getting undressed " she purred in a lust filled voice , helping him remove his shirt from his tone body. " Ja , its not fair. " he replyed in a husky , accent rich voice , striping down to only his army print boxers. Iris blushed emensly at the bareness of his well toned body . ' If only those boxers were off..' she thought. " I-I..oh god..! " she kept begining , but forgot to finish.  
" nein , freu .No need to say another word. " and with the completion of that sentence , their lips were locked in a brusing kiss , and the rest of her clothes were in a corner somewere..

trailing down the jawline, down her neck , and inbetween her breasts , Ludwig left the softest of kisses as his hands skimed Iris's upper thighs. She moaned and bucked with every touch as a wave of pleasure shot through her when he entered a single diget inside of her.  
Ludwig smirked at her reaction. He added another one , streching her virgin walls more so.  
"L-Ludwig ! " she moaned loudly as he did a scisoring movement while pumping in and out of her. This whole prosses made her face flush the color of cherry. after a while he added a third , streching her even farther. " Oh god ~ " she moaned , her walls tightening even more as a reaction to her first orgasm.  
Pulling out of her , Ludwig licked his now dampened fingers smirking. This made her turn even more red if that was even possible. " I think you'll be fine freu. " He told her , giving her a warm smile while striping off the last of his clothing , leaving him bare as the day he was born. Iris's eyes widen at his size , she herself managed not to see any first hand before this , as long as porno wasnt '' First hand''. He had to be at least 9 inches! how was it going to fit inside her , lubercated or not ! ? Hoverig above her , he placed a kiss on her lips to keep her from giving out a pained cry as he thrusted himself inside her. Hot tears spilled from her eyes. It hurt like hell at first , but soon numbed into pleasure. pulling away she whispered into his ear " You can move now. " , while smiling. Ludwig began to slowly thrust in and out of her . Iris moaned loudly , Now that the pain has gone away , It was wonderful ! she wraped her legs around his waits , having him thrust deeper every time. Gradually , he began to speed up. With the help of her legs around his waist , he was hitting the back of her every time , that was also her G-spot. She moaned louder as he hit there with even more force. she was getting close to her climax. So was he. With almost inhuman speed , he began to thrust faster and harder . She moaned his name softly over and over , thats all she could do while he edged them both closer to their climax . with the last few powerful thrusts , they both came . not just the avrage one either , a bone scrambling one , one that turned your sexual tool to mush. pulling out of her , ludwig layed next to her , bring the blanket up to cover them. " ich liebe dich iris " He whispered into her ear , kissing her cheek gently.  
" I love you too ludwig " she said , smililing as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

~ outside ~

" um , gilburt ? were is germany and ohio ? " asked italy , who was searching franticly in the backyard. " there never late ! ve ~ ! " he cried , trying to hug japan , who just akwardly pushed him away.  
" I saw them head to the guest house. " Said spain , pointing in the direction of said guest house.  
" thank you , come no italy " said japan , draging them to the house. " How dare they be late! " he hissed quietly under his breath , " we got here at the crack of dawn for them ! " Swinging open the door , japan and italy were welcomed to the sight of ohio and germany , partly covered , nude , sleeping.  
" GAHHH! " He screamed , turning a bright red. Italy , he just passed out. Grabing a shoe of ohio's , he flung it at their heads , " GET UP YOU BAKAS! AND GET DRESSED ! "

**this is dah end of dah story ! hope you liked and there is more to come ! different stories I mean..*shot***


End file.
